Collide
by LoveDoesThat
Summary: AU Twilight- how they met, became vamps, etc. No cannon couples. I'm just getting started on this, and I don't completely know where the story is going yet, so I will change this description when I flesh things out a little more. :-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK, so a few things you should know before you start reading-

It's been a long time since I've done any creative writing. This is my first try at a fanfic, and I am freakishly nervous, so I hope you like it!

This is AU, but there are vamps, humans and probably wolves (I haven't completely decided that yet).

There will NOT be cannon couples. I love our Twi-couples just as much as the next gal, but I have read soooooo many stories about them, that I just wanted to do something different!

Some of it will be OOC. I don't know how much.

In my world, there is no such thing as "newborn madness". It just doesn't fit with what I want to do with the story. Also, the changing process is not painful- you just go into a coma-like state for a few days.

And of course, the ever-popular disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own creativity.

So, there you go! If you are cool with all that, and still wanna read it, let's begin.

* * *

Every story has to start somewhere. Strangely enough, mine begins at the end.

It was my eighteenth birthday.

I had decided I needed to do something exhilarating and outrageous to celebrate. My parents were kind of uptight, and I knew they would never approve of my plans, so I snuck off that morning before the sun came up. As I raced down the road in my brand new, bright red BMW (an early birthday present from the folks), I couldn't help the smile that stretched my cheeks until they hurt. I had been planning this day for weeks now.

I pulled into the parking lot, and made my way into the small office. A sweet old lady signed me in, and handed me my jumpsuit and goggles. I ducked into the bathroom to change and then headed outside towards the small plane.

As I approached, a guy stepped out of the cockpit and smiled at me. We exchanged introductions. His name was Emmett. I told him mine was Rose. I thought he was hot. I was immediately less nervous about the thought of plunging from the sky. How bad could it be if I was strapped to this cutie? Maybe I would see if he wanted to grab lunch after this…

On the way up, he flirted and I giggled. He grinned and I blushed. By the time we'd reached our destined altitude, I'd almost forgotten why I was here. When we jumped out into the open air, I screamed. Then I laughed. What a rush! I had never felt anything so amazing! Emmett squeezed my hand and I smiled up at him. Every nerve in my body was buzzing as we plunged toward the earth.

Emmett said it was time to pull the cord, and suddenly I felt a frenzy of movement above me. I looked up and saw him tugging and yanking…and nothing was happening. He looked at me with the most horrified expression and both of us were too far past shock to even scream. I looked down as the ground rushed up to meet us at a terrifying speed. The last words I ever heard were, "I'm so sorry, Rose"! And then the blackness swallowed me whole.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt amazing. I didn't know where I was, but I turned and saw Emmett in the bed next to mine. He was sleeping. I tried to comprehend what had happened. There was no possible way we had survived that! Yet, here we were. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Emmett awoke to the sound and sat up, and I gasped as I looked upon his face. Whereas I thought he was attractive before, now he was absolutely stunning. I could barely tear my eyes away from him to ascertain who had just opened the door.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle," said the stranger, and I snapped to attention. His voice was incredible; soothing and silky. As I stared into his golden eyes, he smiled and said, "I'm so glad you two are awake. I'm sure you must have a million questions…"

We listened in amazement as he told us the most unbelievable story- that he was a vampire, and now, so were we. He said that he had been passing by the airfield on his way home from his overnight shift at the hospital, when he saw us plummeting toward the ground. Before anyone knew what had happened to us, he grabbed us, bit us, and threw us into his car. He brought us to his house and waited for us to complete the transformation. The local news was all abuzz with our story- the mystery of the disappearing skydivers. They knew we had crashed in the woods, but when they went to recover our bodies, there was no trace of us. Carlisle told us we would have to move across the country to avoid being discovered. He said he had a log cabin deep in the woods of Washington, and proposed that we all live together. I agreed, feeling like I would need some guidance in this new life. Emmett confessed that he had no family to go back to, and was happy to come along.

I wasn't sure how I felt about being a vampire, but I was glad Carlisle hadn't let us die. He told us that his own transformation had occurred over 300 years ago, and that his love for humanity drove him to find an alternate way to exist. He taught us how to live off animal blood, and encouraged us to stay away from humans until we adjusted to our new life. So, we spent a few months secluded there in the woods. I came to find that I very much enjoyed the speed and strength that came with my new body, and of course, virtual indestructibility was nice, too. I think Emmett enjoyed this new life even more than me. No animal seemed to be enough of a challenge for him, as he flaunted his new physical prowess. After about six months, we started to venture out with Carlisle on occasion, to see if we had our "appetites" under control. He observed us interacting with the humans, and gave us his seal of approval. We were ready to reengage in the real world again.

Carlisle had told us that we could never see anyone from our past ever again. We had to keep our existence a secret. This was to protect them as well as us. But my heart ached for the one person I couldn't let go of; the one I never stopped thinking about- my twin brother. We were inseparable. We told each other everything. My skydiving trip was the first thing I'd ever kept from him, and it had turned out to be the last. I had seen him on the news after my accident, broken and sobbing, begging for whoever stole my body to return me, so they could bury me and grieve properly. I couldn't let him live his life with the pain of that torturous, unexplainable loss. So, one night, when Carlisle was at work, and Emmett was off hunting, I took the red-eye back to the east coast, and stole away into my brother's room while he slept. When I woke him, he opened his mouth to scream, and I clamped my hand over it. His eyes were so wide, I thought they would pop right out of his head. "Shh, Jasper, shh. It's really me. I'm not a ghost, I swear. I can't explain it all right this minute, but I'm alright". When his heart rate slowed a bit, and I saw some sanity return to his eyes, I let go of his face.

"How?...Wha..? Where?..." he gasped. His eyes were full of the questions his mouth couldn't articulate. "I promise I'll tell you everything, but for now, I must be brief," I whispered, so low and fast I wasn't sure he would hear me. "If you want me back in your life, you have to come with me now, and you can never come back." He immediately conceded without a second thought. "This is serious, Jas. Mom and dad can never know about me, and they'll never know where you've gone. I'm doing a horribly selfish thing here, but I just couldn't live without you. Coming with me is going to mean some very serious changes for you, but it's the only way we can be together". The gravity of my words seemed to settle on his face, but when he spoke, his voice was sure. "Rose, when I lost you, it was like my world imploded. Nothing made sense without you, and I couldn't function. I couldn't _breathe_! Now you're here, and I don't know how, but it's a miracle! I'm never leaving your side again, and I don't care what price I have to pay". He threw his arms around me, and my heart was whole again. We slipped out the window and disappeared into the cold, black night.

A/N: So, there you go. Chapter 1. It's not too long- I want to see what you all think first. If anyone is interested and wants to hear more, I'll continue. Let me know!

Oh, and other characters will appear, no worries, as well as other POVs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice buzz, little brother," I commented, as I rubbed my hand over Jasper's prickly new haircut. "Little brother?" he retorted. "Excuse me, but you stopped aging months ago, so I am now officially older than you," he said, grinning like a fool. "Whatever makes you happy, kid," I winked. I was born 5 minutes before Jasper, thus making me the "oldest", but I didn't really care if he wanted to claim that title now. After all, what difference did age make anymore?

When I had brought Jasper back home to Carlisle and Emmett, well… To say they were shocked would be a gross understatement. Fortunately for me, they recovered quickly and Jasper was treated to the whole story. He was skeptical at first, naturally, but when I picked up our couch and snapped it in half, he quickly became a believer. Carlisle just chuckled indulgently, and pointed out that I could have displayed my speed instead of destroying our furniture. Oops. My bad.

So anyway, this is how we came to be at the barber shop. Once Jasper had made the decision to join our family, permanently, he insisted that there were a few things he wanted to do before he was changed. A grand farewell to his humanity. I loved the idea, glad he would get the opportunity _I_ never had.

First on his list was the haircut. "I've kind of neglected my personal appearance since you, well, uh…died, I guess?" he muttered, still struggling with the insanity of it all. "Anyway, I don't want to look like _this_ for all eternity! I mean, look at me," he huffed, pointing at the rat's nest masquerading as hair on his head, "I look like Edward-freakin-Scissorhands!" We shared a good laugh over that, because it was so true. He wanted a military buzz, a nod to the life he'd planned on leading before my accident had turned his world upside-down.

Next up was a last supper, of sorts. He wanted to have his favorites one more time before giving up solid food forever. I looked on as he savored his sushi and 'insane' hot wings, and smiled as he washed his last bite down with a swig of Cherry Coke. "Well, little sis," he said teasingly, "only one thing left to do before I 'shuffle off this mortal coil', so to speak". I grinned at his allusion to Hamlet. He knows how I adore Shakespeare. "Let's go, then," I said, and we paid the waitress and headed down the street.

* * * * *

"I know I want one, but I have no idea what," Jasper complained. "Nothing seems right."

"Jas, you've been staring at this wall for over an hour now. Just pick one, man! A tribal band, barbed wire, flames, skull and crossbones- whatever! I don't care! Just…pick one!"

"Rose," he chided, "this tattoo will be with me forever. I mean, _literally_! It has to be perfect". I mumbled an apology and sat down in a plastic chair. I knew I shouldn't rush him,but his indecisiveness was starting to irk me!

"I want it to _mean_ something," he said quietly to himself, but of course, I heard. And then, like a bolt of lightning, inspiration struck.

"Mom and Dad!" I blurted out. "What?!?" Jasper gasped, "Where??" His panicked face scanned the faces of the passersby outside on the street.

"No, Jas, they're not here," I said gently, "I meant your tattoo- it should be about them. Something to remember them by. I think they would like that. Not that they'll ever know…" I trailed off sadly. Some parts of this life were really hard to bear. I missed my parents terribly, but this was the way it had to be. I had already risked too much, acted too impulsively, going back for my brother. I couldn't- I _wouldn't_- put our parents in danger as well.

With a pained look on his face, he answered, "Yes, I think they would." He took my hand and squeezed it, offering me a small smile. I stayed by his side while he was inked, watching the needle pierce his flesh. A small reminder, placed on the left side of his chest- our parents' initials, J&L, enclosed in a heart.

* * * * *

"So, are you really ready for this?" I asked, as we strolled down the now nearly empty streets back towards my car. (Carlisle had bought me a new one, Emmett as well, since we obviously couldn't take ours with us. Money was no object to him- when you've been around as long as he has, it just tends to stack up. I chose a nice little Audi- quiet, not too flashy, but lots of power. Emmett picked one of those ridiculous monster SUV's, saying something about off-roading and four-wheel drive, but I had lost interest by that point.)

Jasper finished his ice cream cone, and replied, "Yeah, I am Rose. I wish things were different, but we don't live in a perfect world, and I'm just grateful to have you back."

"I feel the same," I confessed, hugging him around the neck. "Okay, ugh! Enough with the mushy stuff," he teased. "New subject! What is the deal between you and Emmett anyway?"

"Oh that," I rolled my eyes. How to explain this to my brother- awkward! "Well, I won't deny that we were attracted to each other before, well, you know… Anyway, after we were changed, we fooled around a litt-"

"Ahhhh!!!" he interrupted me, plunging his fingers into his ears. "Lalalalalala!!!" he shouted, "I don't want to hear it!!"

"Jeez, you're such a baby!" I exclaimed, prying his hands away from his head. "Alright, calm down, I'll cut to the chase," I promised. He scowled at me, but allowed me to continue. "Nothing _major_ happened, so relax. The main point is, we discovered that we were just better as friends. There was a little spark there, but not the stuff dreams are made of," I shrugged.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "You and your romantic notions," he taunted. "No more Shakespeare for you!"

"Sure, sure," I replied. "Race you to the car?" I challenged him, smirking. We were about 200 feet away from it. He took off at full speed. At this point, the streets were deserted, so I streaked past him in a blur, closing the distance in less than a second. Jasper jerked to a halt when he saw I was already there, leaning against the hood, grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Man," he exclaimed, "I cannot _WAIT_ to try that!" I laughed and said, "Yeah? Well, I've got fifty bucks that says that even when you have your super speed, I'll _still_ leave you in the dust!"

"You're on, _little_ sister!" he chuckled.

"So, tell me something," Jasper inquired as we made our way back home, "after I'm changed and 'under control'", he said, with air quotes, "what's next?"

I turned and gave him a half-grin, half-grimace and said, "Brace yourself, Jas… we're going back to high school."

* * * * *

A/N: So there you have Chapter 2! Hopefully you're still diggin' it. We will pick up the pace a bit over the next few chapters, and more characters will be arriving on the scene. I embedded a few snarky references and nods to cannon in this chapter, so when you review, let me know if you caught them! ;-)

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

"First day of school, woohoo," I deadpanned. Emmett chuckled and Jasper rolled his eyes. No one was less excited to see this day arrive than I was. I wasn't a big fan of school the first time around, and now I had to go back? At least we were enrolled as seniors, I consoled myself. Emmett was technically 21 years old, and he was loathe to pretend to be younger for any longer than he had to. Which was fine by me; since _I_ was loathe to endure this adolescent torture any longer than _I_ had to.

"Oh come on, Rose," Jasper teased, "it could be fun. I'll mess with people's heads- make things more interesting for you."

"Hmmph," I scoffed. This was still a little bit of a sore spot for me. After Jasper woke up from the change, we discovered that had an extra-special little talent- he could sense the emotions of others and manipulate them as well.

"It's so not fair!" I had whined and pouted like a little child. "I want a super power, too!"

Carlisle had eyed our broken couch pointedly, and I amended, "Well, you know what I mean…" I trailed off because, yeah, I was being silly.

It kind of made sense when I thought about it, though. Growing up, he always seemed to be able to read me like no one else could. He always seemed to know when I needed to talk, or not to talk, or just blow off some steam and have fun. It was like he had some sort of sixth sense. Now, come to find out, he did.

We piled into Emmett's vehicular monstrosity, and I exhaled heavily. We had a competition the night before, to see who would get to be the one to drive their car to school the first day, and Emmett had won. One of these days, I swore to myself, I _would_ beat him in an arm wrestling match…

The roar of the engine as we pulled into the parking lot effectively halted all conversations in progress, and earned us several open-mouthed stares. Fantastic. So much for blending in. For the rest of the day, all anyone talked about was the "new kids". 'Did you see that SUV?' 'Where did they come from?' 'They're freakin' gorgeous!' Blah, blah, blah. At lunch, we sat by ourselves and no one dared to approach, as was proper. We were scary. Sure, on the surface, they were attracted to us, and I heard many quickened heartbeats as they swooned over us, but there was an underlying fear that wouldn't allow them to interact. For this, I was very grateful. Humans seemed dreadfully dull to me now, even though I had been one not so long ago. I couldn't imagine the effort it would take to feign interest in any of their asinine conversations.

As I was zoning out, pretending to eat my salad, Jasper gave me a slight nudge. "Check her out," he whispered. I cocked my head at him, not sure I had heard him right. Was he _seriously_ checking out a human girl? He sensed my incredulity, and rolled his eyes. "Just do it," he said, inclining his head in the direction he wanted me to look. I casually turned to the right, and saw her immediately. I couldn't miss her, really, because while all the other kids merely stole glances and looked away quickly, this girl was _staring_ at us. Unabashedly.

I narrowed my eyes at her, my eyebrows forming a V shape, but she didn't blink. It was then that I realized that she wasn't exactly staring at _us_, per se, but at Emmett. He, of course, was oblivious, music blasting in his earbuds as he pounded out drum beats on the table with his breadsticks. I had never met someone who could so fully live in the moment like Emmett could. I looked at the girl once more, and then shrugged at Jasper. I chalked her staring up to the fact that Emmett looked ridiculous right now, and by the time the bell rang, she was gone, and I forgot all about her.

So imagine my surprise (and annoyance) when we settled down at our table again the next day, only to find creepy girl staring again. What was this chick's problem? "She likes him," Jasper whispered, as if answering my unspoken question. "She is feeling attraction, curiosity, and there's an undercurrent of boldness, though I'm not quite sure what that means…' he stated, looking puzzled.

"She likes him? You mean, _likes_ him, likes him? Emmett??" I nearly laughed out loud. Oh, good luck, sweetheart. You have no idea what kind of fire you're playing with.

And then she did the unthinkable. She laughed and winked at her small group of friends, who were encouraging her, and she stood up and made her way over to our table. I watched Emmett register her presence as she came to stand beside us. His mouth gaped like a fish, and he grabbed the edges of the table as if he suddenly needed an anchor of some sort. Oh no…Carlisle had told us about this. How certain humans could smell much better to us than others, making it almost impossible to resist. I was sure this was what was happening to Emmett at this moment, and I panicked, my mind racing to think of a way to help him. The crazy, oblivious girl simply smiled at him, and gestured, asking, "Is this seat taken?"

"Yes!" I said, lacing my voice with as much venom as I could muster, as I reached out with my foot, grabbed the leg of the chair, and yanked it out from under her hand. She was completely unfazed. "Okay," she said brightly, "I'll just take this one." She plopped into the chair on the opposite side of Emmett, and leaned onto the table, propping her elbow up and resting her head on her hand. I stared at her, shocked by her lack of fear (and manners!). I started to rise from my seat, about to do whatever it took to get her the _hell_ away from our table, and save Emmett from this horrible temptation, when I heard Jasper snicker quietly beside me. "_Excuse me??_" I hissed into his ear. "Are you enjoying our friend's suffering, you freak??"

"Oh, he's suffering alright, but not in the way you think…" he whispered back, as he shook with silent laughter.

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?" I seethed, not in the mood for games. Jasper sent a wave of calm over me, and I gritted my teeth in aggravation. I hated to be manipulated.

"He's attracted to her, and it's totally freaking him out. She's so close, and she keeps _touching_ him. I've never felt anyone as confused as he is right now…"

I swung my gaze back over to them, and sure enough, she _was_ touching him! Whenever she wanted to make a point or tell a joke, she would reach out and touch his arm. He seemed to jump slightly every time she did so, as if her fingers contained electrical charges. I stared in amazement and pondered what Jasper had said… he was attracted to her. I looked her over, trying to see what he found so appealing, and failed utterly. She was just so…plain. Average height, brown eyes, brown hair, light skin, boring clothes… Seriously, what did he see in her??

As lunchtime was drawing to an end, I was actually looking forward to going to class, if you can believe it. This girl was seriously irritating me. She had babbled to Emmett through the whole lunch period, and even though he had barely managed to speak more than a handful of words, she seemed undeterred. When the bell finally rang, I stood up with a jolt, startling everyone at our table. Suddenly, the girl seemed to remember that there were two other people sitting at the table, and asked our names. I crossed my arms and raised one eyebrow at her. When Jasper realized I wasn't going to answer, he took up the slack. "I'm Jasper," he drawled, "and this here is my sister, Rosalie. Ignore her, she's just PMSing." I glared at my brother- he would pay for that later. But the girl actually laughed at his rude joke, and said, "I'm Bella."

I smirked. Bella? Meaning beautiful? Not from my perspective. But from the way Emmett was looking at her, with a dumbstruck grin, I could see he felt differently.

"Ugh, whatever," I huffed, "I have to go to class." And I turned on my heel and left the ridiculous scene behind me.


End file.
